Family Tree
by HowObjectionable
Summary: In whch Trucy Wright attempts to present her family tree to the class. Spoilers for all games, and I guess for my other fic as well.


**Warning: Does contain some OCs. But they're mostly classmates, and the teacher, and the one **_**important **_**OC doesn't even have a speaking part.**

**Spoilers for...let's just say all the games, to be safe :3  
**

**This family tree is based on the storyline of 'Torturing Apollo Justice', which I really need to get around to updating soon…so I guess there are spoilers for future chapters of that, too. :o**

**

* * *

**

**Family Tree**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you, Angela." John Smith said, smiling at the girl as she sat down again. "Okay, who's turn is it now?" he glanced at her register. "Ah, Trucy!"

Trucy Wright looked uncharacteristically nervous. "I'm really not sure this is a good idea." She informed the man.

The teacher just raised an eyebrow, gesturing her to move to the front of the class.

Trucy stood up and headed where she was bid. It was only then that John noticed the vast amount of paper she held in her hands.

He knew he should have gotten a coffee this morning. He'd forgotten who he was dealing with.

* * *

"Well." Trucy began, filing through the paper. John watched as a frown appeared on her face and wondered what was possibly hard about presenting your family tree to your classmates.

"Trucy?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"…where do I start?"

John blinked. "Um…your parents?"

Trucy nodded, turned back to the class and opened her mouth to speak. Then she paused and frowned again. "Which one?" she asked, turning to the teacher again.

"Either." John replied.

"I have four and a half."

A ripple of laughter throughout the class. John sighed. He was new to the teaching thing, but he was almost certain this wasn't normal. "Four…and a half?" he repeated.

"Yup." Trucy replied happily. "Three full daddies and one and a half mommies."

"Three _full _daddies? One and a _half _mommies?"

Trucy gave the teacher an appraising look. "Yes, that's what I _said. _I guess I'll start with Mommy, then."

John sank back in his chair, trying not to let his utter confusion show on his face. "Go on, then."

Trucy cleared her throat, and then began. "Well, my mommy's name is Thalassa Gramarye. She got married at eighteen to her first husband – I don't know his name – and they had my brother, Apollo. I'll come back to him later. Anyway, Apollo's daddy died a year after he and Mommy got married. She came back to live with her daddy – my grandfather, Magnifi Gramarye – afterwards. Then, a few years later, she and Daddy – my first daddy – got married, and had me."

Some members of the class were already struggling to keep up. Whether or not Trucy noticed though, she continued without pause.

"My mommy 'died' when I was five. We all thought she was dead, anyway. There was…an accident…and so she had to…go away. She lost her eyesight, and was left in Borginia without knowing who she was at all. She became pretty famous, a singer. Lamiroir was her stage name."

There was no ignoring the quiet uproar caused by these words. Trucy stopped, waiting for her classmates to finish their furious whispering. John leaned forward. If this girl was telling the truth, talk about celebrity families. But he could she wasn't done yet.

Trucy cleared her throat again, louder and more forcefully this time. She was generally ignored. She looked to her teacher for help, and John yelled at them all to shut up. He, for one, wanted to hear the rest of this.

At least, he thought he did.

"So, where was I?" Trucy continued. "Ah, right, Lamiroir. I suppose you could say that means Machi is sort of my brother too, but…I guess I don't know him very well…" she trailed off, seemingly thinking. After a minute, Trucy seemed to remember her audience. "Right, so, um…" she shifted through the mass of paper again. "So Mommy 'died'. She was gone for a good ten years, which means that legally she _did _die, but that's beside the point. Before I go on to my Mommy's next relationship, I need to explain a bit more about Daddy. Both of them. Apollo's in this story too, actually."

The class was listening now. John could tell, they were _enjoying _this. Interesting. That wasn't usually how these sort of lessons went.

"When I was eight years old, my grandfather was killed." Trucy began quietly. "He was…he died because of a gunshot to the forehead. My…my Daddy, Zak Gramarye, was arrested for his murder."

The class took in a sharp breath as one, and John wasn't surprised to find himself joining them.

"He didn't do it, though!" Trucy added hastily. "But that's not the point. Anyway, he asked my Daddy to defend him, and-"

Here John cut her off. He was wondering – and suspected that the teenagers in front of him were too – what she was talking about. "Who asked your daddy to defend who?" he asked, confused.

"Daddy asked Daddy to defend him."

"But I thought your father was a magician!"

"He was." Trucy replied, obviously confused.

"Then he self-represented without any legal aid?"

"No, of course not!" Trucy replied, trying to work out what he was talking about.

"But you said your dad wasn't a lawyer!" one of the girls at the front of the class piped up.

"My Daddy _is _a lawyer. Now. And he was then, too." Trucy replied, still mystified. "I mean, he just got his badge back, but…"

John could tell he wasn't the only one that was confused, but in the middle of the class, one of the girls that he knew was Trucy's friend was laughing harder than he would have suspected possible.

Then Trucy's face cleared. "Oh. _Oh. _I get it." She laughed. "When I say Daddy defended Daddy, I mean that my _other _Daddy defended him. The Daddy I'm with now, Phoenix Wright."

Of course. Trucy _Wright, _Phoenix Wright's daughter. John sighed, glad to finally understand. "Okay, Trucy, continue." He said.

"Right." Trucy replied. "So, anyway, Dadd- Phoenix Wright was defending D- Zak Gramarye. They were doing _so _well…then the trial went wrong. Daddy – Zak – disappeared, and my other Daddy lost his badge."

Of course, John thought. _Now _he remembered. That legendary trial…it had been all over the news for months.

"I went to live with Phoenix then, and became Trucy Wright. For a long time, we were just a tiny family of two."

Something about these words seemed to amuse Trucy; she was smirking as she continued.

"Seven years later – or should I say _nearly _seven years later – my other daddy came back. He and Daddy met and talked and then…"

Here Trucy stopped, apparently unable to end the sentence. She took a breath before continuing.

"Daddy was arrested for the murder of Shadi Smith, which was the name my other daddy was using at the time. I…I remember being _scared; _I didn't want him taken away from me_._ That had already happened to me twice."

The expression on Trucy's face at this point was hard to read, but those of her classmates were easier. Horrified pity all around. John wondered if his expression mirrored theirs.

"But Daddy told me not to worry." Trucy continued, and, just like that, she was grinning again. "He said he'd be fine, when I visited him at the Detention Centre before the trial. Apparently, he'd found an attorney who was almost certain to get him off the hook." Here, Trucy's grin became more pronounced. "That was where Apollo came into the story." She added. "It was his first case, but he got my Daddy off and caught the real murderer. I…I had no idea who he was, at the time, and neither did he."

Here Trucy paused, shuffling her paper again as if realising that she'd went off on a tangent. Still, no one in the class seemed to care. They were all staring, enthralled by the story, including the teacher.

"I guess I'll just continue from there." Trucy said after a moment. "We should get through everyone quicker that way…so, um, Apollo got Daddy off. Just under two months later, Apollo came to our agency. Daddy had called him, telling him it was an emergency. It wasn't really; I mean, Daddy _was _in the hospital, but…well, I think he just felt bad about losing Apollo his job, actually." Trucy paused again, smirking at some memory. "So he came to the office, and I managed to…er…_convince _him to help me out with a few things. After a lot of crazy stuff happened, Apollo was working for us."

Trucy was letting the story take over now, it was obvious. Her apparently carefully planned out family tree wasn't going to work anymore.

"Apollo's next case I _know _you all heard about. The murder at the Gavinners' concert at the Sunshine Coliseum. That case…it was extremely important to us both, though we didn't know it yet."

A few puzzled faces as the class tried to work out what Trucy was talking about. Then a boy at the back appeared to get it. "You met your Mom!" he called out.

"Right." Trucy laughed. "Though none of the three of us knew anything about it. To us – and to her – she was still just 'Lamiroir'. And Apollo was still just my employee and friend."

John wondered vaguely how he'd managed to let the lesson get so out of hand, and then decided he didn't care.

"It was my Daddy who helped Lamiroir become Thalassa again. He suggested an eye operation, and as soon as her sight was back, she remembered. She…she came to us, not long after the whole thing with Vera, and that's when I found out who she was…and who Apollo was…"

Trucy trailed off again, apparently lost in some memory. Then she continued, a little more reporter-like than before. "Daddy and Mommy got together. I don't know _why; _it never made any sense. It was obvious that my Mommy was falling for someone else, and Daddy…" Trucy coughed, a cough that sounded oddly like she was trying desperately not to laugh. "It was a few months later they split up, and now Mommy's with my Uncle Valant. Which is sort of nice, but a little weird."

Suddenly, the reporter façade faded and Trucy was grinning with the air of one extremely proud of herself. "Now, on to Apollo, like I promised. Just to let you know, I've finished with family that I didn't pick and choose for myself. Or at least help along."

A bewildered muttering filled the room, but no one commented out loud. Everyone was giving her their full attention now.

"My brother, Apollo, is a little…easily flustered, and a bit single-minded. He's so busy looking at things that he misses them." She smirked. "Klavier, for example."

More muttering, this time louder. Trucy seemed to enjoy the effect that her first-name basis relationship with Klavier Gavin appeared to be having.

"After a while, his obliviousness got old." Trucy continued. "So I stepped in. Thanks to my extreme talents, Klavier and Apollo were together before the week was out after I got started."

She looked so proud of herself, John noticed. He wondered if that was normal.

"Anyway, my Daddy got his badge back a little while after this, and it was only a little while again before he and Mommy ended it. It was around the time of his first case that I first met Uncle Larry…and first heard about Miles."

John was confused by Trucy's expression when she said this. She looked…smug? Why?

"Uncle Larry is my Daddy's friend." Trucy went on. "He's a bit…dramatic…but he's nice when you get to know him. But he can be a little…overwhelming. He was when he was staying with us for a while. And I guess I didn't help either. Between us we sort of managed to upset my Daddy a little, I think."

Trucy frowned. This _wasn't_ something she was proud of, apparently.

"I…I didn't like seeing him so upset, even after Uncle Larry left. It reminded me of the time that Mommy…and how my other Daddy looked…" she sighed, collecting herself, then suddenly grinned again. "So I decided to do something about it. I guess, using hindsight, you could say my methods were a little…extreme…but they _worked. _ One thing led to another, and Miles Edgeworth was back in the country."

Trucy was practically bouncing where she stood now. What an excitable girl. Anyone would think that it was all _her _doing.

"It was all my doing, of course." Trucy said, and John decided then and there to give up trying to keep up. "But when Miles got here, they were so _slow _about it. I gave them a week, and then decided to handle it my way. It took under two hours."

The smug look on her face was unmissable, but John couldn't help but think that _this _level of interference was bordering on insanity.

"Miles has two sisters, something I didn't find out until I dug a little deeper. The oldest, Klara, is thirty-nine years old and lives in Germany, where she and her little sister were born and raised. Miles' other sister, Franziska, is twenty-six and only very recently also came back into the country. I think she was mad at my Daddy, or maybe Miles. She doesn't like foolishness, you see."

Trucy broke off, grinning at some private joke, before continuing.

"Aunt Klara has a daughter, Ana. Ana has just turned eighteen, and she's the one I managed to convince to come over here in the first place. She came over to take the bar exam, and _claims _she stayed because she wanted to get to know me – her new cousin – better, but I'm betting it's more to do with Klavier than anything. She belongs in the category of 'hopelessly obsessed fangirl', I think. Aunt Fran's actually the same, if to a less obvious degree."

Trucy stopped, seeming to consider whether she would say something or not.

"That's all the people I can really claim to be family, but there are two other people I'd like to mention." She glanced at John here, as if searching for approval. He nodded, deciding a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Maya Fey was my Daddy's assistant back when he was an attorney the first time around, and when I met her I liked her straight away. She's like a cross between a sister and an aunt, so I guess its okay to mention her. She was hopelessly besotted with Daddy way back when, but given his…romantic tendencies…it was obviously a complete and utter waste of time. Which is why it was probably a bad idea for her to mention it to Pearl. Pearl is Maya's little cousin. She's seventeen, but when Daddy first met her she was only eight. Sort of…forceful. She was obsessed with Maya and Daddy getting together, but I _think _she's forgiven him now."

Trucy seemed to decide she had something else to add, and continued without stopping.

"The thing about the family I find myself in is that about 60 percent of the living ones are _lawyers. _It's pretty awesome sometimes, but it gets old really fast. Still, whatever makes them happy. Although it kinda makes things difficult for an original career day…and…I think that's it."

The abrupt end to the tale caused a few people to blink, apparently having been so absorbed they hardly noticed.

"Hey, Trucy?" a boy at the front asked. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Trucy replied, obviously surprised. "What is it?"

"You know you said you had four and a half parents? How does that work?"

Trucy looked delighted at the chance to explain herself. "Okay. First of all, I have Daddy, my other Daddy, Miles and Uncle Valant. Miles only counts as _half _a daddy, and so does Uncle Valant. The reason for this is that Uncle Valant has been my uncle my whole life. It's a bit weird. So that's a total of three daddies, right?"

"Right, but…"

"So then we have Mommy. And Miles. See, Miles is sort of like a mommy too, so that's why he's half and half. That's one and a half mommies, therefore four and a half parents."

There was silence as the class digested this. It was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." John called. "It's open."

The door handle turned and a man was framed in the doorway. He had grey-brown hair, wore glasses and was undeniably dressed all in pink.

"I'm here for Trucy Wright." He said, his voice that of one constantly irritated and always in a rush. "She has a dental appointment, and the office staff sent me up here to…"

"I'm here, Miles." Trucy interrupted, heading over to her seat to grab her bag. "I was just talking about you!"

That did it. The class erupted into a united fit of hilarity. Trucy ran to the front of the class, grabbing Miles' hand as they left the classroom.

"Why are those children laughing?" John heard the man's voice ask as they walked away.

"I dunno." Trucy could be heard to reply brightly. "Maybe it was something you said."

The door swung shut then to Miles' unintelligible mutterings. The laughter in the classroom continued, people seemingly upable to stop.

John banged the board eraser against his desk, and the sound was loud enough to get the class's attention. "Alright, that's enough." He said. "Who's next?"

The kids all looked at each other, before one girl – Cheryl, he believed her name was, Trucy's friend - spoke. "Sir," She began as if explaining to a foolhardy toddler. "No one's going to be able to follow up _that. _I think you should give up."

John was about to argue, to say it wasn't about the performance, when the bell rang for next period. Trucy's talk had gone on longer than he'd thought. He watched as the class shoved single sheets of paper into their bags – their work on the project – and his eyes found the pile of paper abandoned on Trucy's desk.

Cheryl was right.

"They don't pay me enough for this." John muttered. He _knew_ he should have been a physics teacher instead.

He really needed a coffee. Time for a break. He supposed he could try that new shop that had opened down the road – what was it called? Godot's, or something.

He knew one thing for certain. His class was _done _with family trees. He was never setting that assignment again.

It was much healthier that way.

* * *

**Review. You know you want to.**


End file.
